Financial institutions have offered many different types of credit cards, debit cards, stored value cards and other types of cards providing access to various accounts. Other types of commercial entities also offer different cards and accounts, such as frequent flyer cards, rewards cards for preferred customers, grocery store discount cards, rental car preferred customer cards, and gasoline charge cards. To take advantage of all of these accounts and programs, it may be necessary for an individual to carry many different cards, which can be a nuisance. Consequently, some account holders may leave some or most of the cards at home (for example, a gold card from a rental car company that is used infrequently, or a grocery store discount card). This can lead to further inconvenience if the cardholder unexpectedly needs to use the card while away from home.
In response to these issues, some financial institutions have offered multi-account cards that allow a user to select a particular account on the card to be used in a transaction. Such multi-account cards, however, have not offered a combination of features that makes them particularly desirable or convenient to the consumer. Accordingly, there is a need for an access device, such as in the general form of a credit card, providing features that make it easy for a user to access and manage multiple accounts.